De Campamento
by dulceInvierno
Summary: -Por supuesto- le aseguró el rubio a su hijo -Eso será lo primero que haga al ver a un oso gigante. Tomarle una foto-
1. Chapter 1

nOta eSpEciAl:

one shot dividido en dos partes. principalmente por falta de tiempo y realmente ya lo quería pubicar, aunque fuese este pedacito. cabe mencionar que estoy actualmente obsesionada con un actor rubio, alto (realmente alto, 1.94 metros para ser exactos), de ojos azules, cuerpo de dios redentado caminando entre los mortales, sonrisa quita bragas y personalidad de _ahorita mismo te hago mío!, _llamado Alexander Skargard. el nervio vestibulococlear es el par craneal numero 8 y ayuda tanto en nuestra audición como en nuestro equilibiro. por último, ya sé que en el mundo de JK existen tiendas de campaña que podrían semejarse prácticamente a una cómoda casa, pero aqui, en este one shot, haré como si no existieran, xq sino, dónde quedaría lo divertido del asunto?

todas estas disparateses harán mas o menos sentido a contuación.

ah! y JK les puso los nombres

* * *

**......**

**.....**

**"DE CAMPAMENTO"**

**.....**

**......**

...

.

-_¿Disculpa, cómo?-_ Draco pregunta, levantando la mirada del pesado bonche de papeles que descansa sobre su escritorio.

_-Vamos amigo, será muy divertido-_ le contesta su prácticamente hermano, Blaise Zabinni, mientras cierra la puerta de la gran oficina tras de sí.

_-Lo siento, Zabinni, pero mi nervio vestibulococlear ha de andar medio mareado de tanto madrugar-_ el rubio se recarga sobre la silla de cuero y sacude la cabeza _-No acabas de sugerir lo que creo que acabas de sugerir, ¿cierto?-_

El moreno continúa sonriendo mientras asiente _–Sí, Malfoy, he sugerido exactamente lo que crees que he sugerido-_

Draco suspira mientras estira la mano para alcanzar la taza humeante de café que se toma todas las mañanas _–Entonces te has vuelto loco_- asegura, con la mirada regresando al montón de papeles.

_-¿Me he vuelto loco solo por sugerir que vayamos de campamento?-_ Blaise se carcajea _–Yo creo que a Alex va a encantarle la idea_-

Draco Malfoy sacude la cabeza _–Odio dormir sin un techo sobre mi cabeza-_ le recuerda a su amigo mientras éste roda los ojos _–Además podría ser peligroso, uno nunca sabe lo que se puede encontrar en los bosques-_

_-¿Y para qué demonios tenemos varitas, entonces?-_ le dice exasperado el italiano.

-_Además-_ continúa el rubio, ignorándolo_ –No creo que a Hermione le guste la idea, ya sabes cómo adora los fines de semana, porque es cuando puede pasar más tiempo con Alex-_

_-¡De qué hablas!-_ insiste Blaise _–Le encantará saber que pasas un poco de tiempo de calidad con tu hijo, creando lazos afectivos y ya sabes-_ sonríe encantado mientras se sienta en la silla de enfrente _–Estarás enseñándole a tu muchacho a sobrevivir como todo un hombre bajo el yugo salvaje de la madre naturaleza_-

Draco Malfoy arruga el ceño _–No se deja de ser un hombre por no ir de campamento_ – suspira –_Además, lo último que necesito es a un niño de cuatro años corriendo por un bosque salvaje, rodeado de arbustos venenosos y siendo devorado por insectos gigantes-_

Blaise Zabinni bufa –_Es un niño, Draco. Se supone que es tradición muggle que lo lleves a acampar-_

Draco refunfuña -_No_- y añade -_Además, ¿no estás siendo un poquito sexista, Blaise?-_ lo reta con la ceja levantada –_La pequeña Addie, tu propia hija, ¿queda excluida del campamento?-_

-_Estaba pensando que podía ser una salida de ya sabes, machos. Pura testosterona-_ el moreno sonríe _–Hermione, Luna y Addie pueden hacer todas las cosas que se supone hacen las mujeres, durante todo un fin de semana-_ lo dice mientras agita la mano despreocupado. Luego se despega del asiento y se reclina hacia Draco –_Vamos, Malfoy. Será genial. Hermione se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que cumplirás una de las tradiciones muggles más sagradas en cuanto a un padre y a un hijo se refiere-_

El rubio palideció un poco.

_-Así que, ¿qué dices?-_

...

...

_-¿Que qué digo?-_ pregunta Hermione esa misma noche mientras empieza a poner la mesa, intentando evitar soltarse a carcajadas frente a su marido –_Draco, ¿tienes la más mínima idea de lo que es ir a acampar?-_

_-¿Qué se supone quieres decir con eso?- _responde medio ofendido _–Y ya fui una vez con Blaise cuando teníamos veinte_- contesta sacudiendo los hombros _–Cabe mencionar que odié cada pequeño segundo de ello-_

Ella no puede evitar reírse ahora _-¿Entonces por qué lo considerarías siquiera, si lo odiaste tanto? Tal vez Blaise puede llevarse solamente a Alex y ya-_ le sugiere _-¡Alex! ¡Ya es hora de cenar!-_ grita mientras termina de arreglar la mesa.

Draco frunce el ceño _–No quiero que Blaise lleve él solito a mi hijo de campamento. Si Alex quiere ir a acampar, entonces yo, que soy su padre, iré a acampar con él-_

Hermione no puede evitar sonreír _–Esto podría ser tu actividad especial con Alex_- le dice -_Solo ustedes dos. Padre e hijo. Además, ¿qué tan malo podría ser?-_

_-¡Mami! ¡Mira!-_ exclama un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios que entra despedido a la cocina _-¡Me he vestido yo solito!-_ declara adquiriendo una pose de super héroe, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y las manos hechas puño recargadas en su pequeña cintura.

Hermione le sonríe al clon en miniatura de su marido _–Eso es maravilloso, Alex. Pero… ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que te puse yo esta mañana?-_

Draco Malfoy arruga la frente cuando ve a su hijo vestido con lo que podría ser un disfraz muy original de Halloween. Está usando sus pantalones verdes de pijama de cocodrilos, junto a su gorro de invierno de orejas de elefante y la camisa que le compró para su tercer cumpleaños de los Chudley Cannons que le queda tan grande que lleva arrastrándola por los suelos. Además, unos zapatos que claramente no son suyos, con las agujetas desamarradas porque todavía no ha aprendido a cómo amarrarlas.

_-Me gusta vestirme yo solito, mamá-_ declara el pequeño Alexander.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hijo- le dice su padre mientras lo levanta del suelo _–Los Malfoy siempre hemos tenido un gusto espectacular en cuanto a la moda se refiere-_ le asegura, sentándolo en la silla frente a la mesa.

Hermione roda los ojos, porque a pesar de los años y el matrimonio, Draco Malfoy sigue siendo Draco Malfoy.

_-¿Te has lavado ya las manos, cariño?-_ le pregunta al pequeño antes de servirle en el plato.

Alex asiente feliz con la cabeza. Hoy cenarán papas asadas y él ama las papas asadas.

...

_-Draco-_ pregunta Hermione antes del postre _-¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?-_

El rubio al principio no capta la intención de la pregunta, pero al hacerlo, de inmediato suspira y asiente _–Eso depende de lo que Alex decida, amor_- contesta casual mientras su pequeño dirige toda su atención a él.

_-¿Yo?-_ pregunta curioso.

Draco asiente –_Tu tío Blaise nos ha invitado a que vayamos de campamento con…-_

_-¡Sí!-_ exclama Alex, saltando de su silla _-¡Campamento!-_

Hermione ríe y le dirige una sonrisa a su medio afligido marido _–Al parecer alguien va a irse de campamento este fin de semana-_

_-Papi, ¿puede Rufus venir?-_ pregunta Alex _-¡Quiero que Rufus también acampe con nosotros!-_

_-Le preguntaré a tu tío Blaise- _contesta el rubio, pero de inmediato sacude la cabeza _-¿Y por qué le voy a andar preguntando a Blaise?_ – bufa –_Por supuesto que Rufus puede venir con nosotros-_

_-¡Sí!-_ exclama el pequeño, agitando su puño triunfante.

_-Al parecer voy a quedarme sola todo el fin de semana_- suspira la castaña, pero su hijo está tan emocionado que ni siquiera la escucha.

_-Y papi, ¿vamos a dormir en tiendas?—_pregunta con una sonrisa enorme.

_-Conociendo a tu tío Blaise, probablemente-_ murmura el rubio, no muy feliz con la idea de pasar su fin de semana bajo un pedazo de tela en la mitad de la nada.

Él sigue siendo Draco Malfoy, prefiere las comodidades de su casa; agua caliente, baños y una casa con calefacción a mitades de pleno noviembre, con una Hermione (preferentemente desnuda) acostada a su lado por la noche.

Pero al notar la reacción de su hijo de tan solo mencionarle la idea de ir a acampar, Draco sabe que lidiaría con cualquier incomodidad del bosque por un par de días, con tal de ver a su hijo así de feliz.

...

...

Son casi las ocho de la mañana y Blaise ya está tocando la puerta.

Draco es quien abre, cansado y con una mirada poco amigable dirigida al italiano, mientras éste sonríe encantado.

_-¿Listo para la acción?-_

El rubio solo gruñe algo como_ tempranosábadomatarte _y sube a cambiarse los zapatos, mientras Hermione despierta a Alex.

...

...

La castaña está parada tras su hijo frente a un gran espejo. Lo ajusta una y otra vez, abrochando un montón de botones, cerrando infinitos cierres y repasando cada suéter y chamarra con los que ha cubierto al pequeño.

Se levanta y mira el reflejo de Alex y de ella.

_-¿Cómo se siente? ¿No está apretado?-_ le pregunta mientras vuelve a arrodillarse, asegurándose de que nada esté sofocando a su hijo.

Alex asiente sonriente _–Se siente perfecto, mami-_

Hermione sonríe mientras hace una última revisión. A decir verdad está contenta con el hecho de que Draco haga algo que claramente odia con tal de hacer a su hijo feliz. Y por mucho que se queje, está segura de que ansía bastante esta salida de 'solo para hombres' que Blaise ha preparado.

_-Bueno, creo que todo está listo-_ le anuncia a su hijo_ –Hemos cubierto todo, tu papá llevará las mochilas pesadas donde tienes un montón de guantes y gorros que puedes usar si…-_

_-¡Mi gorro de león!-_ exclama Alex y Hermione ríe.

-_Hablé con tu tía Luna y dice que el tío Blaise ya tiene todo lo que podrían necesitar para este fin de semana-_ lo toma de la mano y baja con él las escaleras _-¿Estás listo para este fin de semana con tu papá?-_ le pregunta.

_-¡Sí! ¡Solo papi y yo!-_

_-¿Prometes portarte bien y no causarle preocupaciones a tu papá y al tío Blaise?-_ pregunta de nuevo mientras abre la camioneta y lo acomoda en el asiento trasero –_El bosque puede ser peligroso y aunque tu papá lleva su varita, quiero que me prometas que vas a escuchar todo lo que te digan y no alejarte de ellos-_

_-Lo prometo-_ le dice mientras ella ajusta el cinturón para que no le apriete con tantas chamarras que lleva encima

...

_-¿Mami?-_ le pregunta Alex mientras Hermione hace una última revisión a las mochilas.

_-¿Sí, cielo?-_

_-¿Papá está emocionado también?-_

Hermione le sonríe y no puede evitar pasar su mano por los pequeños cabellos rizados (pero bastante rubios) de la cabeza de su pequeño _–Tu papá está muy emocionado_- le asegura.

Y no es como si estuviera mintiendo. Draco está emocionado de pasar el fin de semana solo con su hijo… el asunto de la localización es un tema totalmente aparte.

...

...

Son casi las nueve y todo está listo. Las maletas en la camioneta y los tres hombres abrigados.

Hermione se acerca a Draco mientras le ajusta la chamarra oscura que lleva puesta _–Diviértanse_- le dice con una mirada seria que lo hace reír _–Y tráeme a mi bebé sano y salvo de regreso-_

El rubio sonríe _–Juro que voy a estar bien, preciosa- _

La castaña bufa –_Si me refería a Rufus_- le arremete –_Es al que voy a extrañar más en mi cama- _

Draco actúa herido _-¿Vas a extrañar más a ese perro pulgoso que a mí que soy tu marido?-_

Pero la castaña no alcanza a contestar porque la pequeña Addie se ha acercado con sus grandes ojos azules_ –Toma, tío Draco- _habla la rubia mientras estira la mano _–Por si vez a Pie Grande, le tomas una foto-_ y le entrega entonces una pequeña cámara.

_-Por supuesto-_ asegura el rubio, tomando la cámara _-¿También a misteriosas huellas gigantes en el suelo?-_

_-Definitivo-_ sonríe y se va corriendo a despedirse de su papá Blaise.

_-Y si nos encontramos a Pie Grande- _le grita el rubio a la pequeña (que cada día se parece más a Luna) -_¿Quieres que pose para la foto o solo que salga natural?-_

Addie se sacude de hombros después de haberlo meditado _–Con lo que él se sienta más cómodo-_

_..._

Hermione lo llama antes de que se suba a la camioneta _–Toma_- le entrega un par de termos –_Café caliente para el camino y chocolate caliente para Alex-_

_-¡Vámonos Malfoy!- _grita el italiano mientras se despide de su _esposa -¡Que tenemos un campamento que levantar!-_

_-Voy a matarlo-_ gruñe el rubio contra el cabello de la castaña.

_-¡Asegúrate de cuidar a mis chicos y traerlos a salvo, Zabinni!_- le grita Hermione al moreno.

_-No te preocupes, Hermione. __Alex y Rufus estarán a salvo conmigo_- sonríe malévolo y Draco solo puede resoplar por la nariz.

Justo antes de subirse a la camioneta, el rubio se regresa y abraza a la castaña besándola una vez más.

_-Estaré muy enojada si algo malo te pasa_- le informa y él no puede evitar besarla de nuevo.

_-Me alegra-_ le dice mientras vuelve a besarla (otra vez).

_-¡Ya déjense de cursilerías!- _grita el moreno desde el asiento del piloto _– Volverán a verse mañana por la tarde-_

_-¡Más te vale Blaise Zabinni!-_

El motor se enciende y el pequeño Alex grita_ -¡Adiós mami!-_ mientras la camioneta se hace cada vez más pequeña a lo largo del camino.

...

...

**cOntiNuArá...**

**...**

* * *

**.**

prox capitulo muchisimo mas largo :)

la cosa se pondrá divertida

logrará draco sacarle una foto a Pie Grande?

llegará rufus sano y salvo a casa?

no olviden dejar review!!!

.

besitos

_sari_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **personajes propiedad de JK Rowlin.

* * *

**......**

**.....**

**"DE CAMPAMENTO"**

**.....**

**......**

...

.

Draco Malfoy abrió con cuidado los termos calientes mientras el auto iba aumentando de velocidad. Rufus llevaba la cabeza asomada por la ventana y el pequeño Alex lo miraba encantado.

_-Te juro, hermano- _se quejó el rubio –_Mi hijo, y mi esposa, mi propia esposa_- recalcó dramático –_Aman más a ese perro pulgoso que a mí-_

El moreno se carcajeó_ –No puedes culparlos-_

Malfoy levantó la ceja _-¿Qué no puedo culparlos?-_ preguntó.

_–En el caso de Alex, el perro es más divertido_- le dijo con una gran sonrisa –_Y en cuanto a tu esposa, no sé por qué te sorprende, claramente, Rufus, es muchísimo más guapo-_

_-Gracias-_ sopló por la nariz el rubio–_Tú siempre tan gentil-_

_._

_-Tío, ¿a dónde vamos a ir de campamento?-_ preguntó el pequeño Alex mientras bebía su chocolate caliente.

_-A Turfhill Park_- contestó Blaise.

_-¿A esa endemoniada jungla?-_ se quejó el rubio.

_-Te recuerdo que no hay junglas en Inglaterra-_ respondió el italiano –_Además, va a ser divertido. No habrá casi nadie en esta época del año-_

Draco bufó mientras tomaba de su café _–Por supuesto, somos los únicos idiotas que van a acampar en pleno Noviembre-_

_-¡Papá dijo una mala palabra!_- exclamó el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa grandota.

El otro rubio le sonrió de regreso _–Solo no le digas a tu madre-_

Alex asintió encantado.

_-Habrá otros idiotas ahí. Solo que no tantos-_ comentó el moreno mientras rebasaba un carro.

_-No digas malas palabras frente a mi hijo-_ lo regañó Draco.

_-Pero si tu acabas de…-_

_-Lo sé-_ asintió el rubio _–Pero yo soy su padre-_

Blaise frunció el ceño -¿_Y eso qué tiene de diferente?-_

_-Pues no mucho_- aseguró el rubio –_Pero si a Alex se le escapa decir una mala palabra frente a Hermione-_ dirigió su mirada al pequeño _-¿Qué le dirás, campeón?-_

El pequeño dio un sorbo al chocolate –_Que el tío Blaise fue quien la dijo-_

_-¡Eh!-_ exclamó el italiano _-¡¿Quieres que tu madre me asesine?!-_

Alex se sacudió de hombros _–No tío, pero a papá le iría peor-_

El moreno pareció pensarlo un poco –_De acuerdo-_

.

_-Llevamos en este maldito auto más de dos horas- _se quejó Draco Malfoy _-¿Por qué no tomamos un traslador?-_

_-Porque eso le quitaría toda la aventura-_ le contestó el italiano.

_-Tío-_ lo llamo el pequeño Alex después de una siesta de casi una hora -¿_Veremos algún oso? Porque si vemos un oso, tenemos que tomarle una foto_- aseguró serio.

_-Por supuesto-_ comentó el rubio –_Porque eso será lo primero que hagamos cuando veamos a un oso. Tomarle una foto-_

Blaise sonrió desde el retrovisor –_No creo que haya muchos animales en esta época del año, Alex, casi todos están dormidos por el invierno-_

_-¿Papi?- _lo llama Alex _–Addie va a ponerse triste si no le tomamos la foto a un oso_- dijo preocupado –_Y le prometí que tomaríamos muchas fotos-_

Draco sonrió _–Haremos todo lo posible-_ le aseguró –_Tranquilo, campeón. Le darás muchas fotos a a Addie-_

_-De acuerdo- _sonrió Alex.

.

_-¿Se durmió de nuevo?_- preguntó Blaise.

_-Sí, y honestamente, no lo culpo_- bostezó el rubio –_Los sábados solemos despertar muy tarde-_

_-No sé por qué no me la creo-_ rió el italiano.

_-¿No me imaginas despertando tarde?-_ le preguntó el rubio.

_-No- _bufó Blaise _–No te imagino desperdiciando una mañana libre con una mujer hermosa en tu cama-_

Draco sonrió lascivo _–Lo negaría pero, me conoces tan bien- _

El italiano meneó la cabeza –_No entiendo cómo pude convencerte que dejaras a Hermione todo un fin de semana-_

Draco sonrió –_El sexo de bienvenida es lo mejor que hay- _replicó.

Blaise bufó –_¿No se te ha ocurrido que tal vez, tú y tu esposa tienen demasiado sexo?-_

_-Nunca ha cruzado por mi mente- _aseguró el rubio.

...

...

Cuando llegaron por fin al sitio donde acamparían, se vieron rodeados por una infinidad de árboles y pinos. Y tal como el rubio había pronosticado, no parecía haber otros _idiotas _en los alrededores.

Se bajaron de la camioneta y comenzaron a sacar todo lo que necesitaban.

_-Por Merlín, Zabinni- _exclamó Draco _-¿Qué demonios es todo esto?-_

_-Cosas que necesitamos_- le contestó, mientras sacaba una enorme caja.

_-Trajiste demasiado, solo vamos a pasar un fin de semana_- bajó la voz para que Alex no escuchara _-¿Para qué mierda queremos una puta tostadora?-_

Blaise se sacudió de hombros _–Me gusta desayunar pan tostado-_

El rubio rodó los ojos – _No pienso volver a meter todo esto en la camioneta para cuando nos vayamos-_

_-¿Te vas a estar quejando como nena todo el fin de semana?-_

_-Sí-_

Blaise bufó –_Solo ayúdame a poner la tienda-_

...

...

_-¿Dijiste que la base A1 va en el agujero E3 con el tornillo F8?-_

Draco Malfoy exclamó exasperado _-¡No! Te dije que la base A4 va en el agujero E5 con el tornillo F14-_

_-Ya veo_- meditó el moreno –_Con razón la tienda no tiene entrada-_

_-¡Zabinni!-_

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga compañero? __A los muggles les encanta complicarse la vida-_

_-¿No podemos solo armarla con magia y ya?- _preguntó derrotado.

_-No-_

_-Te odio_- gruñó el rubio mientras desarmaban la tienda (por segunda ocasión)

_-Lo sé-_

_-Se hará de noche y no tendremos dónde dormir-_ recalcó.

Blaise bufó -_Que falta de fe-_

_-Si no es falta de fe, Zabinni_- siseó el rubio _–Más bien, sentido común-_

_-Pues no estás ayudando mucho- _comentó ácido el moreno.

_-¡No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo armar una de estas cosas!- _

_-No estés inventando_- le recordó el italiano _–La última vez que vinimos me ayudaste a armarla-_

El rubio se carcajeó –_Claro que no, estaba tan borracho que la armaste tu solito-_

Blaise rodó los ojos _-¿Por qué no mejor te llevas a Alex a recoger un poco de leña?-_

_-Hecho-_ sonrió encantado.

...

_-¡Alex!-_ lo llamó -_¡Vamos a recolectar leña!-_

_-¡Genial!-_ exclamó el pequeño que se acercó corriendo con un montón de piedras entre sus manos y a Rufus siguiéndolo por detrás.

_-¿Para qué quieres tantas rocas?-_ le preguntó su papá.

_-Son para mamá-_

_-¿Para mamá?-_

_-En el jardín de la casa no hay piedras de colores y le van a gustar mucho-_

El rubio asintió _–Ponlas en una cubeta para que no se te pierdan-_

Después de que el pequeño las colocó en una cubeta roja, se acercó de nuevo a su papá _–Listo_- le informó.

_-De acuerdo_- se arrodilló frente a él _-¿No tienes frío? Tu mamá empacó un extra de calcetines y guantes por si…-_

_-¿Papá?-_

_-¿Sí?-_

_-Estoy bien_- sonrió.

El rubio carcajeó –_Cada día te pareces más a tu madre- _le ajustó la chamarra –_No me dejas ni terminar la oración-_

_-¡Ustedes dos!- _exclamó el moreno desde el lugar donde luchaba por armar la tienda _-¡No vayan a perderse_!-

_-¡Tú preocúpate por la tienda Zabinni_- le contestó el rubio_ -¡Voy a traerte tanta madera que no vas a saber qué hacer con ella!-_

Aún con treinta años encima, aquellos dos seguían actuando como de nueve.

...

...

_-¿Papá?-_ preguntó Alex mientras cargaba algunas pequeñas ramas.

_-¿Sí?-_ contestó Draco con ramas muchísimo más gruesas y pesadas entre sus brazos.

_-De grande, ¿puedo ser un medimago?-_

_-Puedes ser lo que quieras, campeón-_

Alex meditó -_¿Puedo ser un tiranosaurio?-_

_-Por supuesto-_ le aseguró solemnemente –_Los Malfoy podemos ser y lograr lo que sea que nos propongamos- _le giñó un ojo _–Es parte de nuestro encanto-_

El pequeño sonrió.

_-De grande voy a casarme con Addie-_ comentó casual mientras Rufus marcaba un gran árbol.

Draco Malfoy casi se tropezó al escucharlo -_¿De nuevo?-_

_-De grande voy a casarme con Addie_- repitió.

_-¿Addie?-_

Alex asintió.

_-De acuerdo, solo…-_ carraspeó el rubio –_No se lo cuentes a tu tío Blaise hasta que tenga cincuenta-_ sonrió –_Para ese entonces le dará un ataque al enterarse y no habrá oportunidad de que te asesine-_

.

Después de unos minutos…

_-¿Papi?-_

_-¿Sí?-_

_-¿Somos mejores amigos?-_

Draco sonrió -_¡Por supuesto!-_

_-Pero mami dice que tú eres su mejor amigo-_

_-Y tiene razón-_

El pequeño frunció el ceño -_¿Eso significa que tienes dos?-_

_-No olvides al tío Blaise_- suspiró _–Escucha, uno puede tener muchos amigos. Sólo asegúrate de que sean buenos-_

_-De acuerdo-_ dijo Alex como si hubiese entendido a la perfección _-¿Papi?-_

_-¿Sí?-_

_-Tengo hambre-_

Y el rugido de su estómago lo reconfirmó.

_-De acuerdo, busquemos a tu tío y comamos-_

Empezaron a dirigirse al campamento. Draco vigilaba desde su periferia que Rufus los estuviera siguiendo, con su nariz que no parecía separarse del suelo.

_-¿Papi?-_

_-¿Sí?-_

_-¿Por qué besas a mami?-_ preguntó Alex.

_-Porque amo a mami-_

_-Yo también la amo-_ argumentó.

_-Pero eso es diferente-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque…-_ Draco se rascaría la cabeza si no tuviera las manos ocupadas con un montón de ramas gruesas–_Es diferente porque mami y yo ya estamos grandes y estamos casados-_

-Ah- meditó el pequeño _-¿Entonces no debo besar a ninguna niña hasta que seamos grandes y nos hayamos casado?-_

Draco se carcajeó –_Eso sería lo ideal para sus padres_- sacudió la cabeza –_Con el tiempo te irás enterando_- le susurró.

.

Justo antes de llegar al campamento…

_-¿Papi?- _lo llamó Alex mientras veía cómo Rufus se rascaba con la pata izquierda.

_-¿Sí?-_

_-¿Las niñas tienen piojos?-_

Malfoy se mordió los carrillos de la boca –_Sólo las peligrosas, hijo_- sonrió –_Sólo las peligrosas-_

...

...

* * *

.

Corrección: serán tres capítulos (o hasta cuatro, asi que mejor no me crean nada)

_Sari_


End file.
